


Lost and Found

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Very fluffy, dean and cas are like 19, gabriel's a fair worker and not affiliated with any of the characters, sam is like 13, sam loses his shoe again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam convinces Dean to take him to the state fair and go on all of the rides. While there, he manages to lose his shoe. Castiel, a stranger, finds the shoe in a surprisingly painful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

When people think of rain, they usually think of precipitation. They usually think of perfect water droplets or torrential downpours or puddles and puddle-jumping. What no one ever thinks of when it comes to rain, however, is a single tennis shoe – the left tennis shoe, in fact.

Castiel certainly had no reason to expect any rain on the day he chose to visit the town fair. Forecasts showed a cool breeze and temperatures in the mid-seventies. Nonetheless, Castiel found himself being pummeled by a raindrop. The raindrop was size seven, Nike brand, extra wide, with a discreet odor-eater in the sole. So heavy was the raindrop that Castiel couldn’t stop himself from falling over onto the dusty ground.

While recovering hazily from the sudden weather, he reached beside him to where the shoe had bounced. He picked it up and examined it. It was a teenager’s shoe, obviously, and it was black with a neon red for the stitching. After a few dazed moments, Castiel stood and noticed a man doubled over while operating the fair’s rollercoaster.

The laughing was audible even over the many happy children’s screams of exhilaration and merriment. Cas blushed and rubbed his head as he approached the cackling man.

“Stop it!” the man laughed. “Oh, it hurts! My side hurts!”

Cas rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile.

“I assume you saw where this shoe came from?” he finally asked.

The man had to wipe away tears before he could speak again. His nametag read Gabriel.

“Yeah, it was from this rollercoaster,” he giggled. “Sorry, sir. If you want to wait to see whose shoe it was, the ride is ending in about twenty seconds.”

He tried to bite back his laughter, but he simply couldn’t hold it in. He continued grinning madly as the coaster finally slowed and halted on the tracks.

After a couple of nauseated fair-goers left the ride, a very apologetic teenager approached with his red-faced brother.

“My shoe!” Sam cried. “I’m so sorry! I thought I saw it hit someone. Are you okay?”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “I’m alright. I wasn’t expecting rain, but next time I’ll be sure to bring an umbrella.”

“We’re really sorry,” said Dean as he scratched his neck. “This is my little brother Sam, and I’m Dean. Is there anything we can do?”

Castiel paused. Dean’s earnest green eyes scanned Castiel, who in turn surveyed the fit dark blonde haired man before him. Castiel rubbed the bump on his head.

“Well,” he managed to say, “I’m really fine. You should tie your shoes a little more carefully, though, Sam.”

“I know,” Sam answered sadly. “I’m sorry again.”

“Let us take you to dinner,” Dean said. “At least let us try to make it up to you!”

Castiel pursed his lips and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he decided.

“Great!” Dean grinned. “So, what’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Alright, Cas, what do you want to eat?”

“Wait!” Sam cried. “I want to go on more rides!”

Dean looked at Cas, asking a silent question. Cas nodded.

“Alright, but Cas is coming with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments if you'd like!


End file.
